The present invention relates to a contents distributing apparatus that is connected to an information processing terminal and an output device via a network, and which transmits and prints out to the output device the contents of which printing has been reserved by means of the information processing terminal via the network.
Recently, with the advent of digital cameras, printing services for printing data acquired by digital cameras is becoming popular. In addition, a service environment in which contents are provided to an information processing terminal user by utilizing a communication network is also becoming popular, and printing service via such a communication network is provided. Such conventional printing services are classified into types as the following:
(1) print data is brought into a print shop, and printing service is received;
(2) contents are printed by network search of a multimedia terminal installed at a shop or the like;
(3) specified information is printed from facsimile information service by means of a facsimile machine;
(4) printing service is received by a user's personal computer through the Internet; and
(5) image data or the like that the user has brought is printed on the spot by means of a printing service exclusive machine installed at shop or the like.
In the above mentioned printing service types (1) to (5), any of the information search place, printing place, print contents, printing medium, charge and the like is limited.
In addition, there is proposed a conventional printing and/or accounting system that is applicable to providing printing services utilizing a network. In such a printing and/or accounting system, the accounting by departments or sections in a company is assumed, and print data such as the number of prints, the number of printing surfaces, printing time intervals, or toner or fonts required for printing is targeted for such accounting.
However, in the above printing service types (1) to (5), any of the information search place, printing place, print contents, printing medium, or charge is limited, and there have been problems (1) to (5) described below.
(1) Printing Service in which an Information Search Place is Limited
In a printing service such as multimedia terminal, an information search place is limited. Thus, there are many cases in which the user does not go to a place at which the printing service is provided unless any substantial print request has been made. Therefore, a service provider that provides printing service needs to advertise the contents of printing services to the users. An advertisement cost associated with advertising activities occurs. As a result, types or quantity of services that can be provided are limited.
In addition, for the service provider that provides printing services, if an information search place is limited, there have occurred many instances in which only an information search is performed, and the printing service is not finally performed. Thus, the profitability of the printing service is greatly impinged due to a loss of the other user's opportunities caused by an increased search wait time.
(2) Printing Service in which a Printing Place is Limited
Internet information search service using a portable information processing terminal such as a cellular telephone does not limit the place at which information is searched while the user is moving. However, if one brings a printer, its size and weight are limited.
Further, there does not exist any printing service provider for a portable information processing terminal such as cellular telephone. Thus, one cannot receive a printing service for information searched while one is moving by holding a cellular phone or the like.
(3) Print Service in which Print Contents are Limited
Mobile contents with high real-time properties are provided to a portable information terminal such as a cellular telephone. However, an image with a large amount of information and high visual properties is not acceptable because of limited terminal display screen size or communication infrastructure performance.
In addition, in a printing service exclusive machine that does not have an information search function via a network, only printing is provided in the range of predetermined contents, and limited types of the contents can be provided.
(4) Printing Service in which a Printing Medium is Limited
In a printing service in which contents distributed from a network are printed, a printing medium is determined depending on the contents or printing devices, and there does not exist a printing service provided in accordance with a printing medium that the user arbitrarily selects.
Examples of print media include plain paper, refills of a notebook, printed stickers, greeting cards, post cards, posters and the like, which differ from each other depending on printing size, material, mode and the like. Furthermore, a printing service which prints out website contents on such media as stickers, cards, or notebook refill surfaces—wherein both sides of the individual sheets are to be printed—does not exist.
(5) Printing Service in which a Printing Service Charge is Limited
The charge for the printing service in which contents distributed from a network is printed is not compatible with a fixed charge system at a print shop.
The charge for the printing service greatly depends on the contents charge provided, and the cost of the printing medium and the toner cost for color printing also greatly varies depending on the contents. Further, in response to a case in which a plurality of contents are printed onto a single printing medium, it is required to establish a system for computing the charge in a printing service in which contents distributed via a network are printed.
On the other hand, a printing and/or accounting system via a network assumes a system for accounting and computing the number of prints, the number of printing surfaces, printing time intervals, quantity of toner used, or fonts used based on print data, but comprises the following problems:
(1) the charge of contents with their high rate at a cost of utilizing a printing service is not targeted for accounting:
(2) a system for computing and accounting the printing cost per printing matter is not provided;
(3) a system for causing accounting upon the completion of printing per printing matter is not provided; and
(4) an amount of data transferred to a printing service terminal is increased because of accounting based on print data.